White Walls
by shadowweaver666
Summary: Bakura swaps places with Ryou not by choice...eh just read i can't explain this. Bakuraxryou hint I do not own yugioh or the song by tatu just the idea


Hello and welcome to yet another one shot. This is all i can write at the minute OO. Ok em enjoy?  
Bakura: im sure they wont  
jade(me):...shut up

* * *

White Walls

(bakura's pov)

White walls? Who chose the colour white? It's not neutral it's depressing and suicidal. It actually makes me want to kill myself! Either that or it reminds me of him. Some ward this turned out to be. The fools are pathetic! Locking me in here, they don't have the right! They think I am crazy, well I guess you could say that. I do enjoy my little night raids and hearing the screams of my victims. That has all stopped since he suddenly lost control of his body and I took over. No matter how much we try, we can't swap back.

_**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us**_

The dreams keep returning of my past and I wake up yelling. This makes the staff more 'concerned' as they tell me. They just want to help me. They don't want to help! They don't understand me! They never will! Why is my door opening? Oh great the doctor has come for another one of his sessions.  
"You have a visitor Mr Bakura," The doctor smiled. A visitor? Me? There must be some mistake. Shrugging I stand up. Damn jacket, can't move my arms I hate that… Probably a specialist wanting to tell me some bull about you being in my mind.

_**So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about**_

Another room painted with a neutral cream; at least it's not white. I decide to look up and see what dork they have sent this time. My eyes widen in shock. Ryou's dad! What is he doing here? I haven't seen him since…Well since I swapped places with Ryou...  
"Hey Ryou," he murmured trying to look happy.

"Mr Bakura." I say with a slight nod of the head.

He notably sighed. I knew he would be just like everyone else.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Ryou? There is no other spirit within you. He doesn't protect you. He only harms you. This is without him even existing?"  
Standing I kick the chair from underneath me "Stop! Calling! Me! That! My name is Bakura! Ryou is trapped within his own fucking body! I am not hurting him! By being here I am fucking helping him!" I scream.

_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)**_

The nurse quickly rushes in and injects me with that crap they call medication. I feel myself going dizzy. Good ill escape from this hell hole in sleep and talk to Ryou. He's always willing to talk to me. My eyes close and I feel myself being dragged back to my room. Good, if we can't escape physically we can escape in our dreams.

_**It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**_

(Ryou's pov)

My head hurts.. Where am I? Wait am I back in my body? I lift my hand up and gasp. Yes I am! I look to the side of me and Bakura is stood there. I leap up and rush over to hug him. "I am back! Thank you so much!"  
"Just don't screw up the reputation I've built for you" Bakura smirks at me.

I let go of him and instantly start talking about what it has been like not to be able to touch things and the only thing that kept me going was him. The doctor or dork as Bakura refers to him, walks in and smiles at me "You look very chipper today Ryou."  
"Thank you, I am feeling very good today doctor." I smile.  
The doctor blinks in shock, I pout slightly, they really don't believe me. They think I'm making Bakura up. But I am not he's stood there! Just there! I feel myself tear up as the doctor goes on to tell me that Bakura isn't real.

_**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about**_

Bakura's hands curl into fists as he senses my sadness. A slight smile forms on my lips. He is always there for me. Always watching over me. I don't care what they say here. All he wants is for my happiness. The doctor continues and I tune myself out. I am pretty good at that since I have has experience with my dad. I hear the doctor pause and he says he is leaving. Before he is going he turns around once more "Anything you would like to tell me?"  
"Why don't you believe he is here?"  
"Who Ryou?"

"Bakura. He is standing just to the side of, looking pretty annoyed at you for upsetting me." The doctor seems too sigh as though disappointed in me. He bids me a goodbye and leaves.

_**They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight**_

I think it is night. I know the lights are out. Struggling against the bonds which hold me I get curious looks from Bakura. With a smile of triumph I show him my hands. Looks like he has been working on getting us out of here.  
"Check in your hair just above your ear." Bakura half laughs.

I decide to check and find some type of lock pick. Walking over to the door I find a small crack and pull the device up and the door swing open successfully. I start to sprint down the corridors; I need to get out of this place. We both do.

_**It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)**_

Eventually after what seems like an eternity I am out of that place. If know one will support me I will leave. I have Bakura with me, no matter what anyone says or does he will always stay with me, watching over me. I love him and he loves me. You know what? He is my angel.

_**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)**_

_**It's all about us

* * *

**_

Well thats it em review please? 


End file.
